


this world we still appreciate

by behindenemylines



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Post-War, self indulgent schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindenemylines/pseuds/behindenemylines
Summary: They’re two years out from the war when Babe starts shopping for rings.
Relationships: Charles Grant/Edward "Babe" Heffron/Joseph Liebgott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	this world we still appreciate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BoB Appreciation Week over on Tumblr. (I just wanted an excuse to write for my fave rare pair again, if I’m being honest lmao)
> 
> This is slightly canon-divergent because we’re going to pretend that Chuck didn’t get shot and that the 40s weren’t homophobic, okay?? 
> 
> Title from ‘Safe and Sound’ by Capital Cities.

Babe follows Joe and Chuck back to California after the war. It only seems natural, given how close they’ve been since Belgium. The Toccoa men took him under their wings after Bill was hit and he’s so pathetically grateful because he’s not sure he could’ve faced the rest of the war alone. They really saved his ass back then and, now that they’re civilians again, he can freely show his appreciation. 

They rent an apartment in the (relatively) cheaper side of San Fransisco and craft brand new lives for themselves there. It’s the happiest Babe’s ever been, if he’s being honest. Sure they still have the nights where machine gun fire is all they can hear, or the whistling of mortars, and they wake up huddling together like they’re back in Bastogne. But he wouldn’t trade any of it. Every nightmare of Julian reaching out for him, desperately, choking on his own blood, is worth it for the way Chuck strokes his hair and Joe holds him as he cries. Or when he and Chuck comfort Joe about Landsberg, pressing kisses to his face and whisper _it’s not your fault_ over and over against his skin. Or when Chuck bursts awake from dreams of his near death experience with that drunk replacement and Babe and Joe pounce on him, not letting him up until the shaking has stopped. 

He wouldn’t trade _any_ of it. Not for anything. 

They’re two years out from the war when Babe starts shopping for rings. 

He knows he loves Chuck and Joe, and he can't imagine living life without them, but he's not at all sure how to go about this. So he decides to send out an S.O.S. to some of the Easy boys on the west coast for help planning. He ends up recruiting Malarkey and Compton and, between the three of them, they come up with a scheme that's not half bad. He almost feels good about it, even.

Of course, Babe is nervous as all hell when the day finally comes. He can hardly sit still and his palms are sweating, but he _knows_ this is what he wants. So he steels himself and puts his plan in motion.

It's a gorgeous spring Saturday so it's easy enough to convince Chuck and Joe to go out for a nice bike ride along the Bay. They stop to look at the sea lions a while because, even if he won't admit it, Chuck absolutely loves them. His eyes light up every time, and Babe and Joe like to tease him about it. After a time, they decide to hit up Joe's favorite cafe for a late lunch. 

Babe tries not to be too obvious about checking his watch every so often. By now Malarkey and Compton should be putting the final touches on the romantic scene they agreed upon back at the apartment. It's not gonna be anything extravagant. Just a few candles and a chilled bottle of wine sitting on their balcony table. Maybe some simple lights wound around the railing, illuminating the lovely view they have of ‘Frisco from their apartment. Just romantic _enough_.

(Compton's been holding onto the rings because Babe knows himself too well to assume that he wouldn't lose them. And he knows his boys too well to assume they wouldn't find them eventually.) 

When they get home, he secretly slips away for a moment to meet up with his co-conspirators behind the apartment complex under the guise of checking the mailbox. Compton hands him the rings while Malarkey claps him on the back.

"I'm really happy for you, man," Malarkey says, though Babe doesn't miss the tiny flash of longing in his friend's eyes. Bastogne took a lot from Easy Company, but it stole from Malarkey most of all. Babe gives him a little smile before thanking them both for their help. 

"No problem," Compton grins. "Now Malark and I are gonna go hit the bar, so get your ass up there and give us something to celebrate."

"Yes, sir." Babe salutes, grinning like a fool.

He waves them goodbye before walking back around the building. He's very nervous again all of a sudden. Babe swipes his sweaty hands on his pants a few times on the way up the stairs to his apartment. Has to take a deep breath or two before he goes in because his heart feels like it's running double-time on Currahee right now (even though he has never run it himself). 

He opens the door to find Joe and Chuck curled up together on the couch reading an issue of Flash Gordon. It's so utterly _domestic_ that he can feel himself calming down. Knows, deep in his heart, that he'll never love anyone else like he does them.

Babe steps inside and suddenly now seems like the perfect time. He goes over to the couch and stands in front of them, clearing his throat. They turn their attention to him and he swallows, fingering the tiny velvet boxes in his pocket. "So I had this whole romantic evening planned out," He says sheepishly, trying to ignore the way his faces heats up as they both stare at him.

Joe looks like he's gonna say something (probably sarcastic), but Babe drops to one knee before he can get any quips out. 

"We've been through a lotta shit, the three of us. Hell we fought a damn war together. And you two have been there for me every step of the way. I—" Babe pauses to clear his throat. "I don't know if I'd've made it through without you guys. And I can't imagine getting through the rest of my life without you."

He pulls out the rings and holds them up. Hears both Chuck and Joe inhale sharply at the same time. "Will you m—”

"What a stupid fucking question. Of course we will, you bastard." Joe cuts him off, flinging himself into Babe's arms. Babe can't help but laugh. 

"Ya sure know to make a guy swoon, Joe."

"He's got a point, though." Chuck says fondly. He's got the most breathtaking smile Babe has ever seen on him when he slides to the ground to join Joe in hugging the life out of their new fiancé. "It _is_ a stupid question."

Later they finally make it to the balcony to enjoy the now warm wine, but Babe can't even care that his plan’s been derailed. His fellas have more than made up for it.


End file.
